


Don't Get Caught

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Waverly want's to cross something off her bucket list and Nicole is along for the ride.This is just smut.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so apology's if it's terrible. Enjoy.

“Waves, I don’t think this is such a great idea.”

“Well I happen to think it’s an amazing idea, now get moving we don’t have much time,” Waverly responds, taking a seat on the edge of an old control panel. 

“This place is filthy, I’m not sure this sanitary.”

“Nicole, sweetie, I love you but for the love of god please shut up and fuck me, we don’t have much time before the guard comes back around.”

Nicole surges forward filling the space in between Waverly’s legs and pressed their lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss. Waverly tangles her hands in Nicole’s hair and tugs, her hips rolling forward seeking friction, Nicole takes the hint, her hands finding the button of Waverly’s sinfully short shorts. Nicole makes quick work of ridding Waverly of both her shorts and barely there underwear.

“Wow,” Nicole groans, her fingers tracing lightly through wet heat.

“Please…” Waverly pants, guiding Nicole’s hand to where she needs it most.

“You’re already so wet for me.”

Nicole presses two fingers into Waverly with a powerful thrust, one that catches Waverly off guard causing the brunette to cry out. 

“Quiet or I’ll have to stop.”

“I’ll be quiet I promise. Please… I need…”

Waverly is cut off when Nicole pushes back into her with three fingers, her head rolls back, she isn’t sure she’s ever felt so full. Nicole pumps into her with vigor, putting her hips behind every thrust. Waverly pulls at Nicole’s backside trying to deepen her thrusts. 

“Someone’s eager.”

“So close. Need more.”

Nicole nods, her thumb finds Waverly’s clit and rubs it in tight circles. Waverly feels the beginning of her orgasm in her belly. Nicole can feel the way Waverly begins to contact around her fingers and knows she’s close, she curls her fingers and speeds up her thumb on Waverly’s clit. That’s all it takes, Waverly bit down on Nicole’s shoulder as she came. Nicole slowed her thrusts, easing Waverly down from her orgasm.

“Baby, that was amazing,” Waverly said, once she was able to function again.

“You took me so well, Waves,” Nicole removed her fingers from inside Waverly, but continued to rub her clit.

Waverly shuttered with aftershocks, the way Nicole kept up the assault on her clit had her ready to go again.

“Do you think we have time for one more?” Waverly asked.

Nicole looked at her watch, “We probably have about five minutes before the guard comes back this way.”

“Well then I guess you better get going.”

Nicole didn’t have to be told twice, she lowered herself to her knees and came face to face with Waverly’s glistening heat, wasting no time, she swiped her tongue up in one broad stroke. She took the little bundle of nerves in her mouth and sucked, she pushed a finger into Waverly and after three thrusts, the brunette was coming. Nicole lapped up her release lazily.

“As great as that feels, we need to get out of here before we get caught.”

Nicole stood up handing Waverly her discarded articles of clothing. Just then the door handle jiggled.

“Shit.”

“Is someone in there? This is private property. Come out now.”

“Shit.Shit. What do we do?”

“I’ll distract him. You run.”

Waverly nodded her agreement. 

Nicole opened the door, “Hey there.”

“What are you doing here? Are you aware you’re trespassing? I’m going to have to take you down to our office and call the cops.”

“I completely understand. I’m a sheriff, I know you’re just following protocol.”

The guard eyed her up and down, “Look my shift is almost over and it doesn’t look like you broke anything, so consider this a warning.”

“Thank you so much.”

The guard nodded, “Come on, I’ll walk you out. Oh and your friend can come out from behind that table.” 

Nicole blushed.

_____________________________________________________________

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we got caught.”

“Someone wanted that second orgasm as I recall.”

“Oh shut it.”

Nicole only laughed. 

Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole’s, “Nicole, thank you for tonight. I know you weren’t exactly up for this, but thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone for me.”

“You know I’d do just about anything for you Waverly, even if it means having sex at an abandoned amusement park, besides this was exciting and really hot.”

Waverly leaned over the console and rubbed Nicole’s thigh, her hand getting dangerously close to her center.

“Waves, I’m driving.”

“Consider this a preview of what I have in store for you once we get home.”

Waverly undid the top button of Nicole’s pants and slipped her hand inside, brushing past moist curls, her fingers finding a welcoming heat.

“Wave’s please.”

Waverly dipped her fingers to Nicole’s opening gathering the wetness, before moving back up to rub Nicole’s clit in tight wet circles.

“Eyes on the road or I’ll have to stop.”

“Ok. Please… Waverly, that feels amazing.”

Waverly picked up her pace, she knew Nicole was close. They were only minutes from the homestead and Waverly was determined to get Nicole to orgasm before they got there.

“Come for me baby.”

“So close Waves.”

As they pulled onto the homestead Waverly dipped her middle finger into Nicole’s opening and Nicole came undone as the car came to a stop.

“Holy shit.”

Waverly removed her hand from inside Nicole’s pants and slowly licked her fingers clean.

“You’re in for a long night Sheriff Haught,” Waverly smirked, running out of the car and into the homestead. 

__________________________________________

“Morning, Wynonna.”

“Sup Haught tamale.”

“Can we not with the nicknames.”

“Yo, so last night my buddy Rick texts me and tells me he caught this red head and this brunette trespassing over at the abandoned amusement park he works at, he says they were probably there hooking up. Oh and get this the red head was a sheriff.”

Nicole spit out her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
